


By the Sea

by Myserie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M, characters to be added as story progresses, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myserie/pseuds/Myserie
Summary: The Last Dragonborn will be remembered in history, but what of the man who became the legend?This follows the life of the Last Dragonborn, from his birth to when he finds himself captured by the Imperials.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel to my latest playthrough of Skyrim and features original characters. Each chapter will be a defining part of the Dragonborn's life as he moves toward his destiny as the Dragonborn.
> 
> Chapters will vary in length and content and may not follow the storyline of the game very closely but will keep with the lore and history of the Elder Scrolls.

_Kvatch, 14 th of Second Seed 4E 166_

Cornelius stilled his bouncing knee and folded his arms over his chest as, once again, he glanced at the doors of his wife’s chambers.

“Stop your worrying, boy,” his father, Count Samuel Valencia chided. “Isana and my grandchild will come out of this strong, the priestesses will care for them both.”

Cornelius scrubbed his fingers through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. “Father, I…” he let out a rattling breath, but was interrupted by the doors swinging open and a frazzled priestess hurried into the Hall.

“Sir Valencia, Lady Isana has given birth,” she said. “Congratulations, Count Samuel, you have a grandson.”

Cornelius walked pass the priestess, his steps hurried as he sought out his wife. Propped against the headboard of her bed, Isana sat quietly. Her hair, black as ebony, fell down over her shoulders, stark against her pale nightdress and she smiled when she saw him, reaching out her hand.

He took it as he sat on the edge of the mattress, holding it to his lips as his eyes found the blanket held against her chest, and the being within. His son was small and terribly wrinkled, with dark hair on his little head, and tiny fingers gripped the blanket wrapped around him.

“He looks like you,”Isana murmured. “What will we call him, love?”

Cornelius reached out and brushed his fingers through the feather soft hair peeking from the blankets.

“Gannicus Aurelius Valencia,” Samuel said suddenly, as he stopped at the end of the bed. “Aurelius was the name of the Eternal Champion, and holds great promise to name a firstborn after such a legend.”

Isana's blue eyes met Samuel's. “And Gannicus?” She asked.

“My grandfather's name, Gannicus Valencia. He wedded the Hero of Kvatch after a romance the bards sung about for years to follow. He was a fine man, wise and steady. A good balm for my grandmother's fire,” Samuel replied with a knowing smile. “A strong name with good history...perhaps, the name of an Emperor.”

“My Lord!” Isana exclaimed. “That is treasonous talk!”

Samuel only smiled and turned on his heel. Cornelius frowned after his father and then turned back to his wife. “My father is aging,” he murmured when he was sure Samuel was out of earshot. “You know we were wed to appease his desire for power, for the Valencia name to sit upon the throne of the Empire.”

“Titus and his two sons would have to perish before our child could ever even be considered to sit the throne,” Isana murmured, gazing down at their son. “But, despite your father's politics, I do like the name Gannicus.”

Cornelius kissed Isana's brow and pulled them both against his chest. “And Gannicus his name shall be.”


End file.
